I'll Meet You There
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Sasuke tries to go trough life without Naruto. He does ok until he sees a picture of him and Naruto in Naruto's house. This is his thoughts of life after the reading of his will. a little while after he died Song Fic SasNar


FK: Eh-yo! It's FluffyKakashi with another try at a song fic. This one is done with Simple Plan's Meet You There. Ya know, I sit around and listen to certain songs then I get the idea…at least a part of it. Then it takes me forever just to put it on paper. I have a strange problem where I have trouble putting my thoughts into words to where others understand what I mean. So that's also why it takes me so long to update. Ok…Drive Me Crazy will be updated pretty soon and I have to work on Crunch-A-Tize Me Cap'n. So without further adieu here is my 2nd song fic.

Neji: God you take forever to stop talking.

FK: Well excuse me, Mr. Peanut Gallery.

Neji: o.e #eye twitch#

FK: oh yea almost forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto, Tsunande (I hope I'm spelling her name right), Sasuke, or Kakashi. But I do have a plush of Kakashi.

Words to the wise: Tsunande may be OOC cuz I dunno how she really acts. In my opinion I dun think she is (at least not too much) cuz I can make her really REALLY OOC.

Summary: Sasuke tries to go through life without Naruto. He does ok until he sees a picture of him and Naruto in Naruto's house. This is his thoughts/life after his the reading of his will.

I'll Meet You There              

"Sasuke, Naruto left all his possessions to you." Sasuke, now 17, nodded his head. "Would you like to move his things to your house?"

"Iie."

"Uh…ok; do what you like."

            The raven haired boy walked out without another word.

"He's not doing any better, is he?" A tall figure stepped from the shadows.

"No he's not." Answered the blonde female.

"What's with you, Tsunande-sama?"

"I'm just worried about him. He's very depressed. Kakashi, how did Sasuke feel about Naruto?"

"He loves him."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Now you're gone_

_I wonder why you left me here_

_I think about it on and on again_

            Sasuke walked down the street to Naruto's apartment. Wishing that the energetic blond would be there to greet him. He would come bounding into his arms.

_I know you're never_

_Coming back_

_But I hope that_

_You can hear me_

            Sasuke slowly opened the door to the apartment. All these things now belonged to him; but he wouldn't dare move it. He walked to the bedroom. So many memories were in that room. Sasuke reached for a picture that sat on the nightstand. It was him and Naruto. It was meant to be a nice picture, but Naruto couldn't hold still long enough. They were flopped over each other and accusing the other for knocking them over. Kakashi, the one taking the picture, said they were idiots with ants in their pants. Naruto just wrinkled his nose. Sasuke now felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

            A lone tear ran down the raven haired teen's fair face. He wiped it away and held the picture to his aching chest as he left for home.

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

            As Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha, he spotted the ramen bar, Ichiraku. He smiled sadly. 'That idiot was always eating there; every day.' Each road he went down had a story. He and Naruto spent time there sometime, somehow, for some reason. All these memories only hurt Sasuke more. He ran home before he started crying.

_I wish I could have told you_

_The things I kept inside_

_But now I guess it's just too late_

_So many things _

_Remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you _

_This is goodbye_

_One last time_

            When Sasuke got home he laid in his bed and cried into his pillow. Thoughts of Naruto continuously flashed through his head. Each one causing more pain than the last. After a while, he fell into a light sleep. He woke in the middle of the night, new tears streaming down his cheeks. He got up and walked to his weapon bag, smiling. He pulled out a kunai and aimed it at his heart. Still smiling, he plunged it into his chest.

_And where I go you'll be there_

_With me_

_Forever you'll be right here_

_With me_

            Kakashi and Tsunande stood in Sasuke's bedroom, looking down at the lifeless boy on the floor. He was covered in cold blood, showing that he has been dead since last night. Neither adult said uttered a word as they watched. A semi-transparent figure formed kneeling next to the boy. It had spiky hair and would have been just a little shorter than Sasuke. It touched the body and said something but made no sound. It then stood up and disappeared. Sasuke's body was soon buried next to Naruto by request of Kakashi. The silver haired man now stood in front of the two graves, praying.

"I hope you find each other."

_I'll meet you there_

_ No matter where life takes me_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you_

_ I'll meet you there_

_I'll meet you there._

OWARI!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FK: well it didn't seem like too many people liked my other one so I hope you like this one. Please no flamers. I haven't gotten any YET and I'm hoping to keep it that way. I will accept flame-ish things if they are meant to help me improve…ya know…constructive, not destructive (although destruction is cool).

Shino: Yes destruction is very cool.

FK: um Shino…

Shino: Yes?

FK: you're only supposed to be like that in my other story.

Shino: yes of course. You're right. #clears throat# ……………………….

FK: ok. Well my stupid question/comment for the day is: MISQUITO BITES ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS!!! THEY ARE DRIVIN ME NUTS!! MUST……SCRATCH…..IT…..CHES…… ACK! #falls over twitching#

Oh and of course please review!!


End file.
